A Pony Presence DX (Directors cut)
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: Hey guys! It's been awhile. You might be wondering, what's with the DX? Well, after struggles to continue the original, I've deiced to rewrite the whole thing. Some events from the original will happen a little bit differently. Anyways, get comfortable and enjoy the story!
1. The Mare in the Moon (ch1)

**After having writers' block after writers' block, I've decided that "A Pony Presence" had many flaws in its writing, resulting in not only one but two other stories written trying to take its place. But when I noticed that my two other stories couldn't quite take the place of this one, I've decided to rewrite the story. Some moments in the story will be the same, but others will happen differently. I hope you all enjoy this and thank to all of you who have enjoyed the first written story.**

 **This is the story of two best friends who are the only two people who can see something different that others can't. Once they find out the riddle, they are mysteriously transported into the world of Equestria! Can the two best friends get to the bottom of this and get back home?**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Aw come on!" I yelled as I threw down the game controller. "You win every time, Jake! I was so close that time!" Jake was my best friend, he also happened to be my neighbor.

"I told you, I'm an awesome smasher when it comes to Pikachu!" Super Smash Bros. was our favorite game to play together. Getting ready for the new one coming out soon, he and I decided to practice on brawl. "Come on, Zoey, I beat you in gaming, but no one can dare try to go up against you on your skateboard!" I guess he had a point, I was able to master the flip that Sonic can do in Sonic adventure 2 city escape.

"Want to play one more round?" I asked.

"I can't, I'm afraid I have to get going. It's my grandpa's birthday tonight, I can't miss that." That I could understand, I wouldn't miss my family's birthdays for the world.

"Alright, Jake, I'll see you tomorrow. Hey, let me know if you can see the figure in the moon again." I instructed him. "Likewise. I'll see you later." Jake said as he left.

I watched him leave and then ran up to my room to do some investigating. Every night, I could always see this strange figure in the moon, it looked kind of like a dark-blue horse. My mom keeps saying she doesn't see it, nor my dad, nor my little brother, but for some strange reason only Jake and I could see it...I can't explain it, but it's almost like there's someone watching us.

I headed upstairs into my room. It was pretty good, nice yellow walls, a comfy bed, a desk with a laptop and printer, and a dresser, and my Skateboard laying up against the wall. I lay with my head by the end of the bed. Looking out the window, I could see that same shape in the moon. I get up from my bed to the window. Jake and I had this pulley system connecting from his window to mine, with a small container so we could exchange letters and messages. Every night, I had taken a picture of that moon and sent it to him every night we saw it in the sky. Strangely enough, it showed up on the picture, but no one, besides me and Jake, could see it at all. It's a strange mystery.

We had started seeing the moon like that when we were about twelve years old. For the last four years, it seemed to always be there. It showed up sometimes, and sometimes it wasn't there at all. I almost wonder if there's something about when it appears and reappears...

As I try to figure out what it all means, I grab my music player and headset and start playing _Team Chaotix_ from Sonic Heroes.

Now, back to the matter at hand, I study every picture I've taken since the first time I saw the figure in the moon. I never had any clue as to what it was doing there, why we could see it, or why it only shows up at certain times. I wondered, maybe it was some sort of code?

I first search all kinds of codes...binary, nope..but then it hits me, "Oh yeah!" I look up a Morse code translating website to see if it gets me anywhere. It didn't take me long to find a site. I try typing in a code based on when the horse appeared and how long, going by each night. [... . .-..]

"What?!" My headphones drop from my head onto the ground, I had found something! It read: **Hello there. I see you have cracked this code. You are a smart mare.** How is that possible? Who did this? This makes no sense...I have to tell Jake.

I run to my bag and grab my phone, "C'mon, pickup, pickup..." A few rings...than I hear a click.

"Hello?"

"Jake, first, where are you now?" I didn't want to interrupt his grandpa's birthday after all.

"Oh that...yeah...turns out its next week, not today...haha..." Seriously? How could you mess that up?...

"Are you serious? No matter...Jake, are you at a good time to come over now? I have something important to show you!" I cannot control my hype, once something happens, I need to satisfy my hype to calm down.

"Well, sure, we're done eating anyway, so sure, see you in five minutes."

Having put all of my stuff, my phone and my music stuff, I sat in the chair next to the laptop on the desk. Suddenly I heard my door open.

"Zoey, what's up? You seem over-hyped." I don't need to talk, I just point to the screen with the translated message.

"Look at this..." I said pointing at the translation. He took a couple minutes to read the first translation.

"Is that from the first year?" Looking at all the pictures, I realized it was all from the first year.

"Yeah, it is...but I don't know what it means by mare...and colt...?" I said reading over the translation again.

"Maybe it'll explain as you put in the other years?"

I nodded, and started translating the second year. "ok, here it is...!"

Now it got even more confusing and interesting at the same time; It read:

 **Now by the time you start realizing the patterns, you need to start preparing. Mare and stallion, be ready.**

"Start Preparing?...ok, I'm starting to really question this whole, 'Mare in the moon' thing." Jake said in frustration. I was getting a bit spooked about this whole thing, maybe it was just a joke after all...haha?

"Let me put in year five, maybe it'll make some sense?"

"I don't know, Zoey. This all seems a bit farfetched...huh?" After he had said that, a faint blue-purple dust circled around us.

"Um...maybe I ought to type in the 3rd translation..." That blue dust landed on every one of our treasured belongings along with us. Ok, I typed it in, the translation reads:

 **Now you may notice a strange change, though you disappear, you will return in a drastic time.**

"...Jake, I feel different, don't you?...!" What?! Jake wasn't able to move much, and I could feel that feeling on me..I have to know the last translation...struggling to type, I managed to do so:

 **Do not fear...you're special talents won't have you lost for long. You will feel abandoned and scared, but it'll all make sense** **soon...**

"...J-Jake?..." I turn around...but what I saw in front of me was something I never thought I'd see...Jake...my best friend...was disappearing..."J-ju-Jake!" I yelled in fear

"Z-zoey..."...He's gone...soon after he vanished, my room began to disappear from my vision...The same thing is happening to me as Jake...all I could see that was clear was my backpack and skateboard...

 _I..._

 _I'm..._

 **I black out.**

...

...

...

* * *

 **Zoey POV**

"Uh...hmm..." _What happened..."_ mmm...huh?" I'm in some sort of meadow...but that's weird...I wasn't in a meadow...Wasn't I just... "

What in the world?!" I yell as I stand up, only I fall onto my hands... "Argh...ok, that's weird...Wait, what?!" My hands were no longer hands, but golden-yellow hooves..."What? since when did I have hooves?" I look around myself to see I wasn't human anymore, but a pony?

"Uh...am I dreaming?..." Only one way to find out-check with reality. "OW! Ok...not dreaming..." I say as I rub my ha-I mean hoof...

I turned my head around and saw I also had wings. I also saw on my bottom was a side-ways dark blue lightning bolt with gray circles below it. "What is this?" I had some sort of symbol on my bottom, a sideways blue lightning bolt and two gray wheels. "So I'm a pegasus? That's new...Whatever...where am I?"

I get a better look at my surroundings, I was in a clear opening with a few trees around. The sky was bright and blue with a few clouds in the sky. "Hey, is that my.." I look over and see my bag and skateboard. Trying to walk over is difficult on all fours...but somehow I manage... "How did this get here? and where IS here?"

I start looking at the sky and take notes at other pegasai in the air. Looking behind me, I notice a town. I never knew ponies were that civilized? Deciding to investigate, put on my backpack-which surprisingly fit pretty well-and put my skateboard tucked between me and the bag and walk over to the unfamiliar town.

When I got to the town, I could see many ponies, some normal, some with wings, some with horns too. All of them had some sort of mark on them...why does all of this seem familiar? All of the ponies gave a quick glance at me and then got back to what they were doing.

"Woah!" I yell as a little orange Pegasus, with a dark magenta mane and tail, zips by on a scooter.

"Sorry Ma'am!" the little girl said. She was using her wings to propel her scooter, kind of like a motor, huh..clever idea.

As I'm walking through town, there are more and more ponies. One pony that stood out was light pink pony with hot pink poofy hair, she was staring right at me.

"Um...hello..." I said politely, though her reaction wasn't what I had expected...

" **GASP** " and she took off like a rocket...

"uhh..." first of all, who runs away from a hello? and second of all, how can anyone move so fast? again, why do these ponies seem...ah nevermind...

All of a sudden, there was a loud "whoosh" in the air as a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flew through the air. _...She seems cool. Why does that pony look familiar to me though?_ I thought. I noticed the pegasus was doing all sorts of tricks in the air while clearing the clouds.

"What in the world?" I said aloud as I saw her punch the clouds as if they were nothing.

"Triple flip and bam!" The pegasus said as she destroyed the last cloud.

She then looked over at me, seeing that I had been watching her.

"That was awesome." I told her.

"Thanks, but that there was nothing. You should see my sonic rainboom." She bragged.

"What is that under your wings?" She asked.

"Oh, this is my skateboard. I like to ride on it sometimes." I told her. "Cool. By the way, the name's Rainbow Dash." She introduced.

Rainbow Dash, now it all clicked together. She was from that show called My Little Pony, I heard about it all over Youtube. Those Bronies and all the memes I keep hearing. I remember watching a few episodes about it, but was too busy to watch a whole lot of it. So if I recall, that pink pony was Pinkie Pie?

"What's your name?" She asked.

Huh...she got me there, if I said my real name, it might not fit in..I need a name that can keep me low-cover. Wait, what if I..."Uh..my name is Storm, uh, Shred Storm." I said.

"Shred Storm, eh? Cool name. Hope we get to hang out some time. Wish I could stay and chat, but I gotta help a friend out. Catch ya later." And with that, she was off.

"Shred Storm..." It wasn't like it was a name I was unfamiliar about. I used the name before in most online games.

Anyway, seeing as I now had wings, I decided to give my wings a good try and I started using my skateboard. I took note from that little pegasus and used my wings to move my board. I could never do this at home! Keeping in mind I'd have to look for Jake, I'm here, he might be somewhere in this world too.

As I rode my board, I saw that ponies gathered and cheered as they saw me on my skateboard.

"Huh..." I guess it would make sense, they might not have seen many ponies riding around on one before, but the attention was new to me.

"Woah, look at that, Twilight!" A purple dragon, with green spikes, said as he saw me on my skateboard.

"Yeah, Spike, come on, we have to help out Pinkie Pie." Said a purple alicorn with a dark-purple mane and tail with a pink streak going through it.

I realized something as I zipped through town; I'm technically lost. I'm not of this world, my home is in another dimension! Even so, if this is where I'm staying for awhile, it certainly won't be terrible. Though I wonder about my family, do they realize I'm gone? What about Jake and his family? Everyone is probably worried...Maybe there was more to the mare in the moon after all...

I stop my skateboard and look around. There was big tree with windows and inside looked like there were many books, kind of like a library, and there were many stories going up. (pun intended) With the sky getting darker, I might as well find a place to stay for the night.

"Sweete Bell, wait up, dear!" I turn around to see two unicorns. One little white unicorn with light purple ans pink hair, and the other one about my age. She had a curly dark purple mane and tail, I guess they're both sisters?

"Oh, hello there, sorry to get in the way." The older one said to me.

"oh, uh, no problem at all.."

"My name is Rarity, and this is my younger sister Sweete Belle." She introduced. "Uh, cool, I'm Shred Storm, but uh..most peo-I mean ponies..most ponies call me Storm.." Ugh...I can tell it will e hard for me to add 'pony' to most words...This will take some getting used to...

"Why, nice to meet you, Storm. Are you heading to the party too?" Party? What party?

"Uh, I didn't know there was one..." Ponies have parties too? so much about this world is circling through my head already...

"Oh, you must be new to Ponyville then. Everypony around here knows Pinkie Pie all too well... She always has some sort of party going on. Why don't you come with us?" Rarity offered.

"Oh..I wouldn't want to impose on anything.." I really wasn't one for parties..but I always lived family parties, and seeing everyone from out of town, but usually I was hanging by myself or with Jake.

"Why, you wouldn't impose at all. Pinkie Pie would be more than happy to have you come!" The unicorn assured me.

"Well, then I'd love to come, thank you!"

With Rarity leading the way, we walk towards the giant tree. When she opened the door as we were walking in, it was very dark. When I get inside, the door shuts, and I can't see a thing. Rarity walks away into the dark. ooh..I can't see a thing..

" **SURPRISE**!" As there were ponies screaming in my ear, the lights suddenly came on. Just about everypony I saw in town was in this library. Before I knew it, a certain pink pony got in my face.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I saw you in town, and I was like. 'ohmygosh! there's a new pony in town! so I threw you this welcome party! Do you like it? huh huh huh?!"

"Uh..I'm completely surprised!..." Ok, so far I've met three of what the fandom call 'the mane six.' Still, I wonder if Jake is here too?

Overhearing from a group of ponies, I hear, "and you should have seen her on what she calls a skateboard!" I look over and see Rainbow Dash talking to Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and a few other ponies plus that dragon from earlier.

"I saw, Twilight did too, and a whole lot of other ponies." Said the dragon.

"Hey, Storm!" Rainbow Dash greeted. I walk over to their group of ponies.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash." "So Storm, is that how you got your cutie mark? Doing those skateboard tricks?" Rarity asked.

"My what?" what in the world is a cutie mark?

"Your Cutie mark. You know, the symbol on your flank that tells about your special skills?"

I look over to my 'flank' and that blue lightning bolt is still there."Uh...yeah...I think it has something to do with that..."

"So you're Storm?" I look over and see that purple alicorn from earlier. "Yeah, and you're Twilight, and uh, Spike, right?" "Yeah, I assume you heard us?" Spike asked. "I did, when you guys were in town." I replied. "I'd never seen anypony do that before. You should teach me to do that!" Spike said.

"Well anyway, let me properly introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle, but most ponies call me Twilight." Twilight introduced.

"Twilight 'ere is a princess, dubbed that my Princess Celestia 'erself" An orange pony, with blonde hair and a brown cowboy hat, said.

Twilight started blushing a bit. "I told you it's not that big of a deal." She said with a small smile.

"Are you kidding? Of course it's a big deal!" Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"Th' name's Applejack, by the way. Pleasure to meet ya."

"Cool, and nice to meet you too."

"And this is Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash introduced.

"um...hello there, Storm." "Hi there!" I said.

"Hey...uh..by the way, you...wouldn't have happened to know a pony named Jake...um...would you?"

The ponies just gave me a strange look.

"Who's Jake? Is he another new pony? gasp! I need to throw another party when I meet him!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Uh..I guess not..sorry..." I knew it was a long shot but I had to ask. Guess looking for him isn't going to be as easy as I thought...

"Wait a minute, who is Jake?" Rarity asked.

"Uh...just a friend of mine..there was..uh..an incident..and we got separated.."

The ponies I was with gave looks of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Storm. Maybe I can send a note to the princess about your friend." Twilight offered. I guess she's referring to this 'Princess Celestia.'

"Well...I don't know..I wouldn't want to bother her...she might me busy..."

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all, I'll write her a letter tomorrow concerning your friend. Until then, I suggest you stay here for now." Twilight said comfortingly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. I can let you know right away if Celestia has replied." she smiled.

"Thanks..." I smiled back, I guess she could tell I was a bit upset.

"By the way, Storm, what do you keep in your bag?" Rainbow Dash said pointing to my bag. It was a good question, I don't know what's in there. I took off my backpack and let my skateboard sit beside me.

"Well, lets see...!" My music player and headphones were in my bag, though they looked a bit different. How on Earth did this stuff get here?

"Well, I have my music player..." I said getting it out of my bag. "I have some candy..." And I pull out this cool looking bracelet, that had a lightning bolt skateboard on it. It had also changed to fit my hoof. "And my good-luck bracelet..."

"Bracelet? I've never seen a bracelet like this." Rarity used her magic to levitate the bracelet in the air to get a better look at it.

"I don't know where it came from. I found it when I was young..." I replied.

"It's an amazing bracelet. Look at the craftsmanship! Oh! And it has your cutie mark on it? That's peculiar that you happened to just find this." Rarity said raising an eyebrow. I looked down at my flank.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." I replied. **  
**

Later that night, as the party was dying down, I walked out to the balcony to look at the stars. "Sigh..." I sighed as I looked up. _...The stars look the same here as they do on Earth..._ I noted. I watched the stars as I heard other ponies partying inside.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I turned to see a little purple dragon standing there.

"Oh, hey Spike...I guess I just wanted to look at the stars...I'm not much for partying..." I admitted.

"Just don't tell that to Pinkie Pie. You will get the lecture of a lifetime." Spike smirked.

"Lecture? From Pinkie Pie?" I asked.

"That's what I thought the first time I saw her do it, heh." Spike chuckled.

"So, who's your friend you mentioned? Uh, Jake?" Spike asked.

"Well, he's a really good friend of mine, my best friend. In fact, he once saved my life." I blushed.

"Really? That must be a good friend." Spike said.

"He is. He and I were trying to solve this mystery that strangely no one else could see. And, well, somehow we found something out, but got separated in the process." I explained.

"That's too bad..." Spike frowned. I stood up and stared at the moon.

"Well, if anything, he's in this world. I'm sure I'll find him..." I said determinedly.

"I understand that your friend is missing, but there's nothing that can be done at this time. How about coming inside and enjoying the party a little?" Spike suggested.

"Maybe you're right...I'll come in, just give me a moment." I said.

"Sure thing." Spike said as he went back inside.

"Sigh...Jake, if you're out there, please, please be alright...I'm in a safe place...I hope you are too..." I said as I stared at the sky. "Maybe you're looking at the same stars I'm seeing...I hope that maybe, we can reunite..." I turned to go rejoin the party.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me stay, Twilight." I said to her.

"No problem, Storm. Spike and I will send that letter first thing in the morning. We'll find out if she knows anything." Twilight said.

"Great. I'm so worried about him..." I told her.

"Yawwwn...I'm going to bed, I'm bushed. Night..." Spike said as he walked tiredly up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Spike." Twilight said.

The little dragon waved and headed to the bed room.

"We should probably get some sleep too. I'm tired as well..." Twilight yawned as she headed towards the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute, I just want to check something..." I said to her.

"Alright, goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

"Hmm?" Looking at my belongings one more time, I saw there was a small bit I missed. I remember clearing out my bag just to keep my possessions, but inside was a note:

 **Do not worry** **. Things around you will begin to make sense.** **Zoey, stay strong, Jake is in this world too. When your friendship is reunited, only then you will find some answers.**

"Jake..." I start to tear up... _So he's alright? That's a relief...but where is he?_

 _...First off, this place isn't as bad as I thought things would be, but I'm still lost. I'm in this world without friends or family. I hope they're alright...Oh Jake, I wish you were here with me...Even if I'm in a new world I would probably be more comfortable to have you by my side..._

 _...I'd better get some rest...Goodnight...Equestria..._

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It sure is a lot different from the original, so I hope it was interesting enough. And I'm of course going to do a Qotc at the end of every chapter, so be sure to leave an answer.**

 **Qotc: Who is your favorite character in Mlp?**

 **Thanks for reading and be sure to stick around for the next chapter. Until next time!  
**


	2. So This is Equestria (ch2)

**Storm POV  
**

"...Argh..."

 _"Honey...Are you alright?" A calm voice spoke._

 _"Hmm...Mom?" I opened my eyes to see a brunette woman staring at me on the couch._

 _"You sounded as if you were having a nightmare." She added._

 _"Uh, yeah. I'm fine..." I replied. "That's good." She smiled._

 _That's weird...Was it all a dream?_

 _"Huh?" All of a sudden, Everything around me began to shift and wave. "What's going on here? Mom? Huh?!" I noticed that my mom too was shifting with the room. "What is going on here?" I asked myself. Before I knew it, everything around the room faded away. "Wait, what?! Nooooo!" I shouted as my home was no longer in sight._

"Gah!" I woke up to find myself on the second floor of the library. By the window was Princess Twilight still asleep in her bed. Next to my bed was Spike the dragon. "Ha...Ha...Sigh..." _Just when I thought I was home free...argh..._ I thought as I laid back under the covers.

* * *

 _I soon found myself in some kind of aura field, filled with stars that made up 'paths'.  
_

 _"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around._

 _"Well, it's nice to finally meet you face to face." A mature voice spoke._

 _"Huh?" I turned around to see a tall indigo blue alicorn with a majestic flowing mane._

 _"W-Who are you?" I asked._

 _"My name is Princess Luna. You're Zoey I presume?" She asked._

 _"Y-Yes...How do you know my name?" I asked._

 _"I have been watching you. You and your colt friend, Jake." She replied._

 _"Colt? Wait, so you're the mare in the moon?" I asked._

 _"I am." She replied._

 _"But I think you're mistaken...Jake isn't a colt, he's a teenage boy. I think you made that mistake in the message you sent us." I corrected her._

 _"Forgive me, I am not used to your customs." She replied._

 _"But more importantly...Why the heck was I transported into this world? And where is Jake?" I asked._

 _"...You friend is safe. He is in-" Suddenly, the aura field began to warp._

 _"What is going on?" I asked._

 _"You appear to be waking up. I must go." Princess Luna said as she started to fade away._

 _"Wait! You still never-argh..." Before I knew it, Princess Luna was gone._

* * *

"She's sure sleeping like a rock..." Spike commented.

"Yeah. Must have had quite a day yesterday. Lets let her sleep for now, okay?" Twilight said as she and Spike exited the room.

"...Yawn..." I yawned as I sat up in my bed. _...What time is it?_ I asked myself as I looked around. reach into my backpack and grab my nintendo 3ds. "What?! Eleven am?!" I said in surprise as I checked the time. "Argh...I guess I'd better get up for today...Gosh it's going to be weird for a first full day in this world..." I groaned as I climbed out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but I promised Rarity that I would help her get new uniforms prepared for the Equestria Games." Spike said.

"Well the team could use a better design if they're gonna be competing in them..." Twilight commented.

"Morning guys." I greeted as I walked down the stairs.

"Morning, Storm! Did you sleep well?" Twilight asked.

"Heh, yeah, I guess I must have been tired though..." I then noticed something behind the two. "Uh...what's with the giant pile of books?" I asked.

"Oh. I was planning on reorganizing these today." Twilight replied.

"All of them?" I asked as I stared at the pile.

"Of course. I like to sort through them and see which ones I want to keep or give to some other pony." Twilight explained.

"Seems like a lot of books..." I commented.

"Please, that's nothing for Twilight." Spike replied.

"Well, I have to get going." Spike said as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Rarity's. She runs a boutique in town. Anyways, see you two later." Spike said as he left.

"By the way, have you gotten a letter back from Princess Celestia?" I asked.

Twilight was levitating a book with her magic and then turned to look at me. "I'm afraid I haven't yet...Sorry, Storm." She replied.

"It's fine. Guess I just have to wait." I replied.

"How many books do you have in here anyway?" I asked her.

"Not many compared to the Canterlot library. This is just a small collection I have." She said.

"I've had a small collection of books back home, but no one I know has this many..." I commented.

"Oh, you have a book collection? What is your favorite book?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, as I said I don't have a big collection...I guess me favorite is uh...Harry Pony and the Sorcerers stone?" I said thinking of something quick.

"Harry pony?! I _love_ that series!" Twilight fangirled.

"Really?" I asked. She walked over to the pile of books and picked one up.

"This is the one, right?" She asked as she showed a gold unicorn with a red mane riding on a broom.

"Yeah, that's it." I replied. _Man that was lucky...but I never thought I'd see Harry Potter in pony form._ I thought.

"I especially love the part where Harry prevents Voldemount from getting the Scorer's stone. Oh! But he is who must not be named. Ehehe!" Twilight giggled.

"Ha, yeah." I replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go skateboarding for a little bit." I said as I walked over to get my skateboard and headphones.

"Alright. I'll be here when you get back." Twilight replied as she got back to sorting books.

* * *

 **Jake POV**

"Argh...What hit me?" I groaned as I awoke. I looked around to find myself in the back of an alleyway in some city. "Ow...my head..." I lifted my hand and put it on my head. It then bumped against something hard. "Huh?" I looked down at my hand and saw it was no longer a hand, but a hoof! "What the?" I looked over to an old broken tin platter someone threw out in a dumpster. I saw in the reflection a bright gray unicorn with a dark brown mane. "Wait...I'm a...pony?" I asked in disbelief as I looked in the reflection. "This can't be right...But if I'm here...then where is Zoey?!" I asked myself.

"Hey...my backpack!" I ran over to find my backpack was lying next to where I woke up. "This is so weird...I should probably get some answers...I wonder where I am?" I asked myself.

I walked out of the alleyway to find other unicorns in a very fancy city. "Woah..." I said as I looked around.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where I am?" I asked a nearby pony.

"You're in Canterlot of course, where else?" She snipped.

"Oh, uh, thanks..." I said as I backed away.

 _Canterlott...so this is...Equestria? I never even thought this place existed before...Now think, Jake...if you're in the world of My Little Pony, where would the best place be to find help?_ I pondered. I then looked down the street to see a giant castle that was on the side of a mountain. _Of course..._

* * *

 **Storm POV  
**

I zipped around town while riding my skateboard. I saw many ponies were watching as I passed by, but I payed no mind to them.

"Rainbow Dash, I ask you to _please_ hold still!" A refined voice pleaded.

I stopped my skateboard and looked to see a very well designed boutique.

"Please tell me we're almost done...I want to get flying soon..." Rainbow Dash groaned as I walked inside.

"Oh, hi Storm." I turned and saw Fluttershy standing next to Rarity who was working on Rainbow Dash's uniform.

"Hey Fluttershy." I greeted.

"Hey Storm." Rainbow Dash said as Rarity was still working on her uniform.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash."

"Hey Storm, how is Twilight doing with the book sorting?" Spike asked.

"I'm guessing she's getting there." I replied.

Pretty soon, a big muscular stallion walked out from another room. "How does this look?" He asked Rarity.

"Oh! It looks marvelous on you! Better than I hoped for." Rarity said excitedly as she went to inspect him. "Oh, Storm, this is Bulk Biceps. Bulk, this is Storm." Rarity introduced.

"Nice to meet you..." I said.

"YEAHHH!" He screamed.

"Eh...hehe..." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Rarity, are we almost done here?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"Almost. Just let me make one more small adjustment...there." Rarity said as she fixed the uniform.

"They look really good. What are the uniforms for?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear? The Equestria games are coming up soon." Spike said.

"Yeah. Fluttershy Bulk Biceps, and I are the aerial relay team." Rainbow Dash informed.

"Sounds cool. When is that?" I asked.

"It's not too long before they start up. Only in a few weeks." Rarity said.

"Okay, I just need to finish Fluttershy's uniform and then they'll all be finished." Rarity said.

"Great. I've got an itching to get flying...Hey Storm, want to come with me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Me? Uh...sure I guess." I replied. _But one small problem...I can't fly?_

"Great! Let me get this off and then we'll go." Rainbow Dash said as she flew into the changing room.

* * *

 **Jake POV**

I walked up to the castle of the Royal Sisters. "Hmm..."

"Halt!" A white unicorn guard yelled as he went to inspect me. "Pardon me, sir, this is the castle of the royal sisters. What is your business here?" He asked.

"Oh, uh...I just had something to ask them...See, I somehow just...appeared here if that makes sense..."

"Hmm...where was it you were before?" The stallion asked.

"Well, it's not a really well known place. It's not on the map of Equestria..." I explained.

"Hmm...I'll let you in, but no funny business, alright?" He stated clearly.

"Yes sir." I replied.

The stallion walked with me inside the castle. "By the way, my name is Shining Armor. I'm the captain of the Royal guard." He introduced.

"A pleasure. My name is Miles Ganon. But I have to ask, weren't you recently transferred to the Crystal Empire?" I asked.

"I am, but my wife and I are visiting for a festival this week, so I decided to maybe help boost the security." He explained.

"That makes sense." I replied.

"Here we are. Let me go in and address them before you come in, okay?" He said.

"Alright."I said as he went inside.

Shining Armor then came back out. "Okay, I let them know that you're here. You can go in. It's probably not needed for me to tell you, but be sure to bow when you walk up to them, alright?" Shining Armor instructed.

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

I walked in through the big gates into the throne room. "Uh...Hello, your majesties..." I greeted as I bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miles. Welcome to Canterlot. I'm Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna." The tall white alicorn greeted as she sat on her throne.

"We have heard from Shining Armor that you come from a place not on the map of Equestria. Could you possibly explain where you're from?" Princess Luna asked.

"Well, it might sound kind of weird, but I'm not from Equestria. See, I was investigating something with a friend of mine, when something strange happened. Next thing I know I was transported to Canterlot." I explained.

"What is your friend's name?" Celestia asked.

"...Zoey. Her name is Zoey." I answered.

"Hmm..." Princes Luna hummed.

"Listen, I don't know if she's even in Canterlot, but if you could please help me find her..." I pleaded.

"So, Jake, where was it when you appeared in Canterlot?" Princess Luna asked.

"Huh?" _Did she just call me Jake?_ "Um, I ended up in an alleyway believe it or not. It was just down the street." I replied.

"Hehe...Seems as if teleportation has interesting twists when activated..." Celestia giggled.

"Uh...yeah?" I replied.

"Don't worry, Miles. I'm sure we can help you. May we offer a place to stay until then?" Princess Celestia offered.

"That would be great, t-thank you." I bowed.

"It is no trouble at all. There is a wing where some of our guests are staying for the festival this weekend. We just happen to have one room left." Princess Luna said.

"Thank you, this is too kind of you." I said.

"Think nothing of it. Shining Armor will escort you to your room." Princess Celestia instructed.

"Thank you." I thanked them as I turned to leave.

"You're welcome...Jake." I paused. _How do they know my name?_

* * *

 **Storm POV**

Rainbow Dash flew in the air as I rode on my skateboard. "So...do you know any skateboard tricks?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um, kind of." I replied.

"Think I could see some? I know a good place where you could ride your board." She said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon!"

Rainbow Dash led me all the way to a forest near Ponyville. "What is this place?" I asked.

"It's the forest outside Ponyville. Check out this up ahead." Rainbow Dash said as she stopped at a small gorge with a river at the bottom.

"Sweet! It's just like a half pipe." I put on my headphones and played the song _Escape from the City Classic Remix_ from Sonic Generations.

"Yah!" I jumped with my board into the gorge, letting the wheels roll down the side. I reached the other side and started to flip. When I started falling back down, the water running below had changed the direction my skateboard was rolling. "What the? W-Woah!" I was now surfing down the running river.

"Storm! Look out!"

Up ahead were some rocks sticking out of the water. "Woah! Gah!" I carefully guided the board to dodge two rocks in the path. There was then a rock in the middle of the river. "Woah...Yeah!" I jumped with the board under my hooves and...jump! I had jumped onto the rock and let my board ride up it like a ramp. "Woo hoo!" I cheered as I did a spin like when Sonic would jump on a ramp in the level City Escape.

"Storm! Watch out! In front of you!" Rainbow Dash warned.

I looked ahead and saw a roaring waterfall at the end of the gorge. "Oh no...Ah!" I tried to stop the board the best I could, but the water only pushed me further and further towards the waterfall. "It's no good! I can't stop!" I yelled. "Then fly up!" Rainbow Dash said. _One problem...I CAN'T FLY!_ The waterfall was coming closer and closer until I noticed that I fell over.

"Storm!"

 _I've gotta try to do this..._ _W_ _ings, don't fail me now!_

I closed my eyes and prepared to hit the ground below. Only, something felt different. I had stopped. "Huh?" I looked around and saw that I was no longer falling towards the water below, but I was hovering in the air. _I was flying!_ "Hah...Hah...Whew..." I breathed.

Just then, Rainbow Dash flew above. "Storm, that was nuts! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just uh...needed to get a grip on my board." I replied.

"Alright then..." I turned off my music and flew up to where Rainbow Dash was.

"Hey Storm, want to hang out at my place?" She offered.

"Sure, lets go." I said to her.

Rainbow Dash and I flew out of the forest towards Ponyville. "Hey, storm. I saw you had headphones earlier, right? What kind of music were you playing?" She asked.

"You can have a listen if you want. The song is called Escape from the City." I said as I gave her the music player.

"Hmm..." She hummed as she gave a listen to the song.

"It's catchy. Watch me get this stuck in my head later." She said.

"Oh you have no idea." I said. "Um...Hey, is that your house up there?" I pointed to a cloud with rainbows pouring from it like a fountain.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Come on!" She said flying faster.

"H-hey! wait for me!" Things are definitely going to be different here in Equestria.

* * *

 **Miles POV**

"So this is where everyone is staying?" I asked.

"Yep. Have you ever heard of the Star Festival?" Shining Armor asked.

"No, I haven't." I replied.

"It's a special event that Princess Luna is holding to show the ponies a spectacular show in the sky with her night stars. In fact, there's going to be a special contest, and the winner gets a star named after them." Shining Armor explained.

"Huh, that sounds pretty cool actually. Maybe I'll get to stay for it." I said.

Shining then led me to my room. "This is your room. If you need anything, My wife and I are staying in the room next to it." Shining Armor said.

"Great, thank you." I said to him.

I walked inside and placed my backpack on the bed. "Hmm..." I looked at my backpack and let my horn glow. Then I moved the zipper until the bag was opened. "Sweet...somehow I can work my magic okay then..." I looked inside my backpack and saw all my stuff was in there before, except for something that I'd never seen in there before. I picked up a small letter left in my bag and unfolded it.

 **"Dear Jake, by now you have probably found yourself in the world of Equestria. I am sorry if this comes as a shock to you when you arrive. I can assure you that Zoey is in fact in this somewhere world as well."**

"Wait, Zoey is here?" I kept reading,

" **I trust that somehow you and I will meet soon. Yours, ~Princess Celestia."** The letter ended.

"...So Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the ones that sent us here...I guess that would explain why they knew my name...And Zoey is in this world too, but where?" I asked myself. "...I'm bushed...I need to get some sleep...Goodnight Equestria..." I said as I got under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Storm POV**

"Thanks for having me over, Rainbow Dash." I said as I walked towards the door.

"No problem. It was fun. Hope we can do it again soon." She said. I smiled and then started flying back to Twilight's library.

I arrived at the Golden Oaks Library and walked inside. "So it only took you a couple hours?" Spike asked.

"Yep. Then I decided to read for a bit." Twilight replied. "Oh hey, Storm." Twilight greeted.

"Hey guys." I replied.

"How was it with Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked.

"It went well...but I'm so tired..." I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"Oh, Storm, before I forget, Princess Celestia sent a reply." Twilight said.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said she hasn't found your friend yet, but will look out for him." Twilight replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I said.

"Yawn...Twilight, I'm heading to bed too, I'm exhausted..." Spike said as he sleepily walked up the stairs.

"Alright, g'night you two." Twilight said.

"G'night." Spike and I said as we both headed up to bed.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed that and stick around for more, it will get more exciting the more it comes so stay tuned for more!  
**

 **Qotc: If you could visit any city in Equestria, where would you go?**


	3. What's a Star Festival? (ch3)

**Storm POV  
**

"Yawn..." I yawned as I sat up in my bed. _Sigh...Another day in Ponyville..._ I thought.

I got up and walked downstairs.

"Morning, Storm." Twilight greeted.

"Morning..." I replied groggily.

"Hey Storm, do you have any plans for today?" Twilight asked.

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well, the girls and I are having a picnic lunch today. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join us?" She offered.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"Of course. I just have to finish preparing the sandwiches and then we'll meet everypony." She said.

"Ok, sounds good. By the way, what kind of sandwiches are you making?" I asked.

"Daffodil and daisy sandwiches." She replied.

"Oh...uh, nice..." I replied. _Never thought I would hear about a sandwich with flowers in them..._ I thought.

* * *

Twilight and I left the library and headed out.

"So Spike isn't coming?" I asked.

"Nah, he usually doesn't come to these things." Twilight replied.

"What does he do when you're at these picnics?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure. I think he usually sleeps in." Twilight replied.

We arrived at a meadow outside Ponyville. There was a picnic blanket set up and Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were waiting there.

"Hey guys." Twilight greeted.

"Hey Twilight. About time you showed up!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, Storm." Fluttershy greeted.

"Hey guys. Thanks for inviting me." I said.

"Why of course. The more the merrier." Rarity smiled.

Twilight set the plate of sandwiches down on the picnic blanket. Besides the sandwiches, there were cupcakes, apple cider, and a fruit salad.

"This all looks so good. Lets eat!" Rainbow Dash said impatiently.

* * *

 **Miles POV**

Despite all the events that happened the day before, I wasn't able to sleep for long. When early morning came, I decided that while I was here, I might as well look around. So I find myself wandering the halls of the royal sisters' castle.

"Yawn..." I yawned as I roamed the halls.

I found myself in a hall with bright stained glass windows.

"Wow..." I said in awe as I looked up at them. To see them in cartoon is one thing, to see them in person is another.

I looked up at a window that featured six ponies centered around special gems.

"You're up early." I turned and saw a majestic white alicorn.

"O-Oh, Princess Celestia." I stuttered as I bowed.

"No need to be so formal." She replied.

"S-Sorry." I replied. "Pardon me for asking, but what are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I was raising the sun of course." She answered.

"Oh right...sorry, I forgot you can do that." I replied bashfully.

"So how are you liking Equestria so far?" She asked.

"It's nice I suppose." I said as I slightly frowned.

"Something bothering you?" She asked.

"Eh, I didn't really get much sleep last night. I'm worried about my friend..." I replied.

Princess Celestia walked closer to where I was standing. "I'm sure your friend is alright. I wouldn't worry about her." She assured.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Hey, maybe you want to help get ready for the Star Festival coming up?" Celestia asked.

"You want me to help you with the festival?" I asked to clarify.

"Of course, it may help you to settle in, maybe get to know the town." She added.

"Well if you think I can help, then sure." I replied.

"Great. Actually, would you mind going down to the castle garden and check on the decorations?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah. So the festival is down in the garden?" I asked.

"Yup. My sister insisted that everypony see it from a clear grassy area." She added.

"Okay then. I'll go check on those right away." I smiled.

"Thank you, Jake." She smiled back. I paused as she said my real name again, but went anyway to check on the garden.

* * *

 **Storm POV**

The seven of us were enjoying our picnic lunch, when suddenly...

"Guys!" Spike called as he came running towards us.

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Princess Celestia just sent this." Spike said as he handed Twilight a note.

"Let me see." Twilight said as he took the letter.

"Ahem, Dear Twilight, we are excited to invite you and your friends to the Star Festival. It will be held in the Canterlot Garden. Please RSVP if you cannot attend." Twilight read.

 _Seems a bit formal for an invitation...I wonder what a Star Festival is?_

"What is the Star Festival?" Rarity asked.

"It doesn't really say much about that." Twilight replied.

"A Star Festival? Staaar party!" Pinkie Pie hyped.

"So when is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's this weekend apparently. Oh, Storm, there's a part for you too in this letter." Twilight said as she levitated the letter towards me.

"There is?" I asked as I took the note.

The note read: "Please give this part of the note for Storm to read.

Dear Z/Storm." _That's weird, a bit of the note looks scribbled._

"I just want to let you know that your friend Jake is alright and safe. I hope you're looking forward to reuniting with him very soon." Celestia wrote.

"So what does the letter say?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"...Apparently, she says my friend is alright..." I replied.

"He is? That's wonderful!" Rarity smiled.

"Where is he?" Applejack asked.

"Hmm?" I looked down at the note. "That's weird, looks like she forgot to mention that..." I replied.

"It'll be great to visit Canterlot again. I can't wait to see my parents." Twilight smiled.

"We'll have to get up n' ready if we're gonna leave for Canterlot." Applejack added.

"What's it like in Canterlot?" I asked.

"You've never been to Canterlot?" Rarity asked in a surprised tone.

"No, I'm not familiar with it." I replied.

"Canterlot is a city that is, believe it or not, built right on the side of a mountain. You can see it from Ponyville." Twilight pointed to the mountains behind her.

"It is filled with very refined high class ponies. It is a bit more formal than Ponyville." Rarity added.

"Huh...Refined huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry too much about the formal part." Twilight replied.

"Don't worry about the formal part?! Twilight, dear, formality is everything in Canterlot." Rarity said calmly as she placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"Really? Then which one of us grew up in Canterlot?" Twilight replied.

Rarity blinked. "Er..." She said. Earning a giggle from me, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack.

* * *

 **Miles POV**

"Okay...Garden...Garden...where is the garden?" I asked myself as I looked around the castle.

I walked towards the end of the hallway and opened the door. I opened the door to find the fresh outdoors.

"Finally. I never knew how hard it is to get around in a place like this..." I commented as I walked outside.

"Okay, Minuette, place those lights on the hedges over there. I think it should make the place look more star lit." A mint green unicorn holding a clipboard said.

"How high do you want it?" The blue unicorn asked.

"Uh, try to have it close to the middle...no, a little lower than that...perfect!" The mint green unicorn replied.

"Lyra, where do you want these streamers?" a cream colored earth pony with pink and violet hair.

"Oh, maybe hang them around the trees, connect them if you can." Lyra replied.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked as I approached the mint green pony.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Um, my name is Miles Ganon. Princess Celestia sent me to check on how the decorations are going." I replied.

"They're going great. My name is Lyra, by the way. Lyra Heartstrings." She introduced herself.

"A pleasure." I replied.

"Lyra...I'm not sure I can get these up there..." The earth pony from before informed.

"Oh, let me help." Lyra dropped her clipboard and went to help.

"Would you like me to help?" I offered.

"That would be great, actually. Think you can take this end of the streamer and loop it around on of the branches on that tree over there?" Lyra asked.

"Uh...sure?" _I might have been able to open the zipper on my backpack, but can I really use magic properly without it acting weird? Guess it doesn't hurt to try..._

I took the end of the streamer and started to sew it through the tree branches.

"That's good, now try to connect this tree to that one over here." Lyra instructed.

"Like this?" I asked as I levitated the streamer higher.

"Hmm...no, I think it needs to be on that lower branch there." Lyra said as she motioned her hoof downwards.

"How's this?" I asked as I lowered it.

"Slightly higher...stop! right there!" She yelled as I got the perfect branch for the streamer.

"There." I said as I looked back at the tree.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what Princess Luna has planned for the festival this weekend!" The blue unicorn from before walked over.

"Me neither. I've never heard of a Star Festival before. I wonder..." The earth pony wondered.

Lyra then looked at me. "Oh, Miles, these are my friends, Bon Bon," She said referring to the earth pony, "And Minuette." She said as she looked at the blue unicorn.

"A pleasure." I replied.

"So where are you from, Miles?" Bon Bon asked.

"Eh, I'm from a place that's not really on the map. It's not a well known place..." I replied.

"Really? What's it like there?" Minuette asked.

"Um...I guess like all the other towns and cities I've heard about..." I replied. "Well, seeing as the decorations are going well, I'm gonna head back and tell Princess Celestia how thins are going."

"Alright, see you later." Lyra smiled.

"Yeah...see you later." I replied.

* * *

 **Storm POV**

We had all finished our picnic and some of the others were starting to pick up what was left.

I sat there rolling my skateboard along the ground with my hoof.

"You're pretty quiet." Rainbow Dash said as she flew up to me.

"Eh, just thinking." I replied.

"About your friend?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can't help but wonder where he is." I replied.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Rainbow Dash said.

"You wouldn't?" I asked.

"Well, sure. Princess Celestia said he was safe, right? She must know where he is. You two will find each other soon enough." Rainbow Dash replied.

"...I guess..." I said as I looked back down at my board.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you ready to go?" Pinkie Pie bounced over to us.

"Uh...go where?" She asked.

"Well, duh! You said we would go get the things we'll need for the train ride there." Pinkie Pie replied as if Rainbow Dash was acting silly for forgetting.

"Oh yeah. So what did you have in mind?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well...you see..." Pinkie Pie whispered as the two wandered off.

"Sigh..." I looked down at my skateboard. _Maybe I ought to have a ride, just to clear my mind..._ I thought. I got up and stood on the skateboard.

"Well, I ought to get back to the farm and let my family know about the trip we're having." Applejack said.

"I have to go too, the animals at my cottage will need to know too." Fluttershy added.

"See ya all later." They said.

"Bye, Applejack, Bye, Fluttershy." Twilight replied.

"Hey, Storm. Want to go and get ready ourselves?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. Lets go." I replied.

"See you three later. I'll meet you at the train station tomorrow morning." Rarity waved.

"Sounds good. See ya, Rarity." Twilight said as we started to head home.

"Bye Rarity." Spike waved back.

 _So...Now I'm going on this big trip to some place called Canterlot...I just hope that I'll get some answers as to where Jake is..._

* * *

"So what are you thinking the Star Festival will be? Oh, I'm so excited!" Twilight said excitedly.

"Hmm...There's star in the name...maybe Princess Luna is hosting it?" Spike suggested.

"Yeah. We're going to have to be prepared for the trip. Ooh! Maybe I can pack my astronomy book and study up the consolations!" Twilight said as she looked around the library for stuff to pack.

"What about you, Storm?" Spike asked.

"Eh, I don't really have that many things...Do you think they allow skateboards in Canterlot?" I asked.

"Uh...I've never seen one there before we moved to Ponyville..." Spike replied.

"Hum..." I hummed as I stared at my skateboard. I shrugged and placed it by my bag anyway.

"I'm just so excited! Princess Celestia even mentioned my brother and sister-in-law are going to be there. I can't wait!" Twilight said excitedly.

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. His name is Shining Armor, he's the captain of the royal guard. He was recently transferred to the Crystal Empire with my sister-in-law, Cadence." Twilight replied.

"Is he an older brother or younger?" I asked.

"He's my older brother. I rarely get to see him since I've moved to Ponyville, but it's a nice treat for me to see him every now and then." She replied.

"That's cool. I have a little brother of my own." I smiled. "By the way, when are we leaving for the train?" I asked.

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow. We'll want to catch an early train so we get there early in the evening." Twilight replied.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna hit the hay early." I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Night Storm." Twilight said.

"G'night." I replied as I headed into the bedroom.

* * *

"Yawn..." I yawned.

 _I wonder how tomorrow is going to go. Seems to me like a lot is going to happen all at once when we get to Canterlot. A new city, a new culture, but more importantly I might find out where Jake is._

I walked over to the window that was next to Twilight's bed. The moon was rising high over the mountains to the north, casting a bright majestic glow on them.

 _And then there's that whole moon thing. I haven't been here for long, but I still don't understand why I'm is it that two teenagers could spot the shape in the moon when other couldn't? Why is it Jake and I were sent to a color filled world with talking pastel ponies? I just don't get it...  
_

"Sigh..." I sighed as I stepped down from the window and headed over to my bed.

 _I don't even really know this world. Unlike Jake, I barely know the customs of these ponies or a lot of the world here. I'm surprised I even remembered the main characters' names. I suppose it's only a matter of time before that act falls downhill.  
_

"Yawn..." I yawned. I crawled into my bed and pulled up the covers.

 _I should really get some sleep. Goodnight, Equestria..._

* * *

 **There's the end of chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to finding out what events will take place in Canterlot, on the next chapter!**

 **Qotc: Which town or city would you like to visit in equestria?**


End file.
